Turkey Delivery
by Smarty 94
Summary: Camo and Badger are hired to deliver a weapon to a planet full of war loving turkeys, but discover a conspiracy made by former Incursian Leader Milleous and the lord of the turkey aliens. Meanwhile; Wart is forced to work at a homeless shelter for Thanksgiving.
1. Delivery Mission

In Meek's mansion; Camo was in the living room watching a football game.

"Come on lizards, screw those asshole Spartan's up." said Camo.

" _And it's a touchdown for the lizards._ " said a voice from the TV.

Camo cheered and raised a hand that had a huge foam green hand which said Lizards #1.

"YES, ANOTHER VICTORY!" yelled Camo.

A knocking was heard and Camo went to the front door.

"Couldn't have been till a commercial started?" said Camo.

He then opened the door; revealing a humanoid turkey.

Camo became shocked and reached for his blaster and aimed at the turkey.

"Alright, tomorrow's dinner has finally come." said Camo.

The Turkey smacked Camo

"Calm yourself idiot, I need your help." said the turkey.

Camo became confused.

"A talking bird, what's going on here?" said Camo.

"Permit me to introduce myself, names Plucky, I'm the military general of the Gobblian race of Planet Gobble." the turker known as General Plucky said.

Camo was confused.

"And you're here because?" said Camo.

"My entire race is involved in a war with the Incursians and I was sent here to get a powerful weapon that can get those frog like aliens away from our planet. Unfortunatley; the ship I came in crash landed and is beyond repair." said General Plucky.

"And you need me to get you to your planet." said Camo.

"Oh boy, will you?" said General Plucky.

"Nope." said Camo.

General Plucky became shocked.

"Say what now?" said General Plucky.

"I'm about to enjoy my first thanksgiving on this planet with my family. Whatever you need transported to your planet, get someone else to do it." said Camo.

"I'll make it worth your while for however much it'll take." said General Plucky.

Camo did some thinking.

"What're we dealing with here?" said Camo.

Later; the two were looking at a huge six gun turret.

"And your planet Gobble is in the Holi Galaxy." said Camo, "What kind of currency do you use?"

"We use turks." said General Plucky.

Camo pulled out his calculator and started doing some math on it.

"We're looking at 250 million turks, and at today's exchange rate, it would cost about 250 thousand dollars." said Camo.

General Plucky smiled.

"Alright then, we leave tonight." said General Plucky, "It's a 12 hour journey to Planet Gobble from this planet."

"Alright general, just let me get my crew ready." said Camo.

Later; Camo, Badger, General Plucky, and Camo's children were in Camo's ship's control room.

Camo sat down on his chair.

"Badger, set a course for Planet Gobble in the Holi Galaxy." said Camo.

"Aye captain." said Badger.

Badger started typing some stuff down.

"Pete my boy, prepare for lift off." said Camo.

"Aye father." said Pete.

He went to the controls and pushed some buttons.

The ship started lifting off the ground.

"We have lift off." said Pete.

"Alright, now on to Planet Gobble." said Camo.

The ship flew into space before hopping into lightspeed.

Back at Meek's mansion; a blue stingray corvette went into the garage and Meek exited the vehicle with grocery bags and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad I'm home." said Meek.

But no one answered.

"Dad." said Meek.

He walked around the place looking for his own family, but couldn't find them.

"Where the hell are those guys?" said Meek.

He saw a sticky note on a wall and removed it before reading it.

"Gone on a smuggling trip to deliver a general and a weapon to a planet called Gobble, be back in a few days, love Badger." Meek read.

He groaned.

"Great, looks like I'm all alone for the first special family holiday." said Meek.


	2. Community Service

With Wart; he was at a resturant looking at a menu.

"What's a warthog got to do to get food around here?" said Wart.

Then a waiter appeared.

"Sir, you're disturbing everyone in here." said the waiter.

"I'm disturbing, you cant even disturb to help me get food." said Wart.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." said the waiter.

Wart then drew out one of his pistols and shot the waiter in a knee, making him scream.

"OH GOD, MY KNEE!" yelled the waiter.

Everyone in the resturant heard the gunshot and turned to Wart in shock.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" yelled a patron.

Wart then placed his gun in his jacket.

"I'm staying right here until I get my service." said Wart.

Later; he was in a courtroom on the defense side with Sonic and Ray and looking at Fred Flintstone who was the judge.

"For shooting a hard working waiter in the knee with an unmarked gun and without a gun permit, and the persuasive testemony of your lawyers, I sentence you to do community service on Thanksgiving helping out at the homeless shelter." Fred said before banging his gabble.

Wart is mad.

"OH COME ON ALL I WANTED WAS FOOD AND SERVICE!" shouted Wart. "I SHOULD HAVE WON THAT CASE YOU NO GOOD ASSHOLE CAVEMAN WHO CANT DOSNT EVEN KNOW ABOUT GEICKO AND WHO DRESSED AS WONDER WOMAN!"

"That only happened once." said Fred, "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Wart pulled out another pistol and aimed at Fred.

"HE'S GOT ANOTHER GUN!" yelled an audience member.

Wart pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

He became confused and pulled it several times, but nothing still happened.

"Why isn't this thing firing?" said Wart.

Sonic who was holding a firing pin fist bumped Ray.

However Wart got another gun and shot Fred's desk

"Christ, not another mad gunman." said Fred.

Everyone became shocked again.

"HE'S GOT ANOTHER GUN!" yelled another audience member.

Ray grabbed the gun and took it apart.

"Spent some time in a police academy." said Ray.

Wart pulled out a Gatling gun and started shooting all over the place, making everyone duck for cover.

"How did he get all those guns past security?" said Sonic.

Meek who was in the audience sighed.

"You don't want to know." said Meek.

Ray then punched Wart in the balls, making him groan in pain before falling on his knees.

"Curse my sensitive balls for being my weakness." Wart said in a chipmunk voice.

Sonic turned to the judge table.

"All clear." said Sonic.

Fred then got out from under his table.

"And for contempt in court, you'll have to also be forced in a wrestling match my Gaston." said Fred.

Wart scoffed.

"That's not so bad." said Wart.

Sonic leaned to Wart.

"He can break vibranium." said Sonic.

Wart growled and shot Sonic in the legs.

"OH GOD, WHY, WHY!?" yelled Sonic.

"And now you've got yourself some anger management classes to take." said Fred, "Get him out of here before something bad happens."

The bailiff then grabbed Wart and dragged him out of the courtroom before pushing him out of the court house.

His friends then appeared.

"And that is why we always place any weapons we've got with the security guards before we enter court." said Ray.

Wart however punched Ray sending his head into a Lion's mouth

The lion however went to Ray and vomited the head into his hands who put the head back in place.

Wart growled as the lion walked off.

"You'd better get your community service done tomorrow." said Meek.

He, Sonic, and Ray walked off.

Wart just stuck his tongue out and walked off.

"No I won't." He said.

Then a woman officer appeared.

"No you're going to have to." the woman said sounding like Kaitlin Olson, "Names Officer Strong, I'm a community service officer, I've been told by the judge that I have to make sure you do your community service tomorrow."

Wart snorted.

"Who do you think you are?" said Wart.

Officer Strong became mad.

"Excuse me? I think the question is 'who do you think you are'. You have to help out at a homeless shelter tomorrow or else the judge will give you prison time. I should write you up for being lippy with a cop." said Officer Strong.

Wart pulled out a pistol and aimed at Strong, but the woman grabbed the gun and disasembled it.

The warthog became shocked.

"First thing they taught me at the police academy." said Officer Strong.

She then grabbed Wart and started shaking him, making tons of pistols, rifles, shotguns, Gatling guns, uzi's, revolvers, brass knuckles, bazooka's, RPG's, and his own Mewni sword to fall out of his jacket.

Officer Strong stopped shaking and looked down and became shocked.

"Jesus Christ, how many weapons do you carry with you every day?" said Officer Strong.

"Hundreds." said Wart.

"Why do you carry them all the time, and how do you keep them all hidden from security?" said Strong.

Wart however grabs one gun and shot the officer in the hand and ran off

"OH GOD, MY HAND!" yelled Strong.

She then pulled out a radio.

"Officer down, repeat officer down, suspect is a fifteen year old warthog with vibranium bones going down 23rd street." said Strong.

Wart continued running down the street.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled Wart.

However; he was hit by a sheild and passed out.

The sheild was Captain America's who chuckled.

"Good thing I was in the neighborhood." said Captain America.


	3. Planet Gobble

In Camo's ship; Pete, Bennet, and Mony were in a simulator of the old western days.

The group approached a town and saw a human bandit.

"Alright El Farto, prepare to face the wrath of the three amigos." said Mony.

El Farto chuckled.

"Ain't no way you'll beat me gringo's." said El Farto.

Bennet pulled out a revolver.

"I beg to differ." said Bennet.

"And I mean in a dance off." said El Farto.

Bennet and Pete became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Pete.

Then speakers appeared and tons of rave music blared out before El Farto started break dancing.

Bennet turned to his younger twin brother angrily.

"Mony, why the hell is a simulated bandit dancing to rave music?" said Bennet.

Mony turned to his brothers.

"I just wanted to spice things up a bit." said Mony.

"Well you sure spiced this thing up, and made it disturbing." said Pete.

"Actually that's not the crazy part." said Mony.

"Then what is?" Asked Pete.

A image of Vilgax dressed like Wonder Woman appeared.

Bennet became shocked.

"MY EYES!" he yelled.

The teenage chameleon then started puking.

" _All personel report to the control room._ " Camo's voice said from some speakers.

The chameleon's groaned and walked out of the simulator as the setting changed back to an empty green room.

In the control room; Camo, Badger, General Plucky, and McKinnon were looking at a roasted turkey shaped planet which was surrounded by an Incursian fleet.

Then the three boys entered the room.

"You rang for us dad?" said Pete.

Camo nodded.

"We're approaching planet Gobble." said Camo.

Everyone looked at the planet and fleet.

"Ain't no way we're going to get in and out of that." said Bennet.

The others nodded.

"Yeah, how're we going to get through this?" said Badger.

"I've got an idea." said General Plucky.

Everyone turned to the turkey.

"What? Make one of us dress in a grass skirt and do the hula?" Asked Mony

"No, that's not how we're going to get by." said Plucky.

He grabbed a police radio radio like microphone and pushed some buttons on the keyboard before putting the microphone to his mouth.

"Attention Incursian fleet; this is the USS Mobius, requesting permission to enter Planet Gobble with no harm to come to us, over." said Plucky.

" _USS Mobius, this is the Incursian fleet, show yourself on video monitor, over._ " an Incursian voice said.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, this ship had entered lightspeed in a cosmic storm and destroyed a star constalation, and our video monitor is badly damaged, over." said Plucky.

" _Our scanners show that your video monitor is working properly, over._ " the Incursian voice said.

Plucky pulled out a dagger and stabbed a switch labeled 'video monitor', destroying it.

" _Nevermind, it's damage just showed up on the screen, permission granted, over and out._ " said the Incursian voice.

General Plucky chuckled before putting the microphone down.

He then smirked.

"Works everytime." said Plucky.

Then Camo's ship landed on the planet with no harm whatsoever and the group exited the ship with Badger wheeling the turret out of the ship.

"Welcome to Planet Gobble." said Plucky.

Everyone looked around the planet.

"If I get old enough, I may retire on this planet." said McKinnon.

"No you won't." said Camo.

McKinnon sighed.

"Dad." said McKinnon.

"I already lost your mother when she left me." said Camo.

"And when she died, she left us under your care." said McKinnon.

"True, but I don't want anything bad to happen to my only daughter." said Camo.

His daughter huffed.

"Let's move, my base should be nearby. We just got to move the minefeild ten kilometers from here." said General Plucky.

Everyone became shocked.

"Minefeild?" said Badger.

"Did I stutter, a minefield. What we don't let any of our troops leave a compound or let any stranger enter." said General Plucky, "It's to damn risky."

The group walked off.

"I doubt Meek is handling this stuff since we left him alone for Thanksgiving." said Badger.

"Well in all fairness, he wasn't even at the mansion when the general showed up." said Camo.

Meanwhile in Meek's mansion; Meek was sleeping in his bed when his smart phone started vibrating.

He woke up and grabbed his phone before seeing a text from Lincoln saying 'Any plans for today?'

Meek sighed and texted 'Yep, going to be cooking a thanksgiving dinner for three' before sending it.

Another text from Lincoln appeared that said 'Why?'

Meek then texted 'My adoptive father, Camo, and his children apparently went on some type of smuggling mission and won't be back for a few days, and Wart got himself in trouble with the law and now he has to volunteer at a homeless shelter all day, so I invited Sonic and Ray over' before sending the text.

Then a text appeared that said 'I could come over with Luna, that way we can make your first Thanksgiving special.'

Meek chuckled before texting 'Sure thing' before sending it.

He then got out of his bed.

Back on Planet Gobble; Camo's group was tip toeing through a minefield.

"Who's idea was it to put a base in the center of a minefield?" said Bennet.

"My superior." said Plucky.

"Then your superior is dumber then me." said Mony.

Then an explosion happened close to the younger chameleon, shocking him.

"JESUS CRIST!" yelled Mony.

"Don't worry, it was probably just a fly that set off a mine by mistake." said Plucky.

The group then reached a tent and entered it where another military dressed turkey was at.

"Commander and Chief Yodel, I brought back the turret." said Plucky.

Everyone laughed at the name.

"What's the matter, you never seen a guy who has Yodel for a name?" said Yodel.

The others stopped laughing.

"Not from the planets we've been to." said Camo.

The leader turkey was confused.

"Seriously?" said Yodel.

"Nope, never have." said Camo.

"Yeah, we're actually Mobian's who are living on Earth." said Pete.

Yodel scoffed.

"Humans, always thinking they're the superior race." said Yodel, "They wouldn't know how to make a spaceship that can break the sound barrier if the instruction manual was in front of them."

"Forgive the interruption, but we delivered a turret to your planet, and we want to get paid." said Camo.

Yodel became confused.

"How much we talking?" said Yodel.

"They're services cost 250 million Turks just getting a turret to this planet." said Plucky.

Yodel smirked.

"Good, my boss on the other side will be glad to hear it." Said Yodel.

Bennet became shocked.

"Wait, another boss?" said Bennet.

"Yep." said Yodel.

"Shouldn't you be in charge of this whole planet? On Earth, the Commander in Cheif runs the military." said Bennet.

"Nope, I'm second in command of this whole operation. Well, just wait outside and I'll get your money in order." said Yodel.

The group walked out of the tent and Bennet dragged Mony off into a fox hole.

"What's this all about bro?" said Mony.

"This whole war is crazy." said Bennet.

Mony became confused.

"How so?" said Mony.

"The Commander in Chief is just the supervisor of this planet, it's weird. Somebody else is in charge of this war." said Bennet.

"But who started this war?" said Mony.

"That's what we're going to find out." said Bennet.

Soon evil laughter is heard and everyone heard it and saw who laughed.

"That ain't good." said Mony.

"You said it bro." said Bennet.

The two were looking to see former Incursian Emperor Milleous.

"Freed from Plumber custody." said Milleous.

He then smirked.

"And now the War is starting." said the Emperor.

Mony became shocked.

"Who the hell is that guy?" said Mony.

"The former leader of the Incursian Empire; Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Incursean empire, destroyer of galaxies, keeper of the conquest ray, all beings tremble-"Bennet said before being interrupted by his twin brother.

"Why is his name so long?" asked Mony.

"Good question." said Bennet.

"OPEN FIRE!" yelled General Plucky.

Then the turret that Camo brought over turned to Milleous and started firing at him.

Milleous then pulled out two blasters and fired at the turret, only for the blasts to deflect off the turret.

More blasters are fires and Milleous looked and saw his blaster was gone.

"Where's my Blaster?" Asked Milleous

Camo's daughter smirked.

"Oh I grabbed it and poured sand on it and watched it burn to the core." said Camo's Daughter.

Milleous is shocked.

"WHAT! WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO DO THAT!" shouted Milleous. "WE LITERALLY FIRED AT EACH OTHER FOR A SECOND!"

"I've been invisible the whole time." said McKinnon.

Camo chuckled.

"Like father like daughter." said Camo.

Milleous shot Meeks daughter.

Camo became shocked.

"MY SWEET LITTLE GIRL!" yelled Camo.

He then became mad and pulled out a Gatling gun like blaster and started shooting at Milleous.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Camo.

However; the toad vanished.

Everyone became confused.

Camo approached his daughter.

"McKinnon, are you okay?" said Camo.

"Duh Dad." She said.

"She's good." said Camo.

He then grabbed his daughter.

"Why the hell is a former Incursian leader on a planet of war loving birds?" said Camo.

Bennet approached his father.

"I've got a hunch he's working for the leader of this planet. Who isn't even in the area anymore." said Bennet.

The group looked around.

"Rats." said Badger.

"Why would two war loving leaders start a war with each other?" said Pete.

"Whatever the reason is, we'd better figure it out and get the hell out of here fast." said Camo.

Everyone nodded.


	4. Homless Shelter

**Turkey Delivery**

The next day on Earth; Wart was in his bed sleeping and his Happy Cat alarm clock said 7:30 before laughing.

"You are powerless to stop me. Don't you have a homeless shelter to go to?" said the clock.

"Don't care." said Wart.

"Then tell that to the hot teenage cop who's talking to your roommate." said the clock.

Wart took a gun out and shot the clock.

"That was nothing." said the clock.

Then a pair of hands took the gun away and Wart saw Officer Strong.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to confiscate that and every gun that was in your apartment. Couldn't confiscate the sword though, it kept on shocking me everytime I grabbed it." said Strong.

Wart smiled.

"Good thing, that thing is very attatched to me." said Wart.

He then smirked.

"So go away you Ugly Witch." said Wart.

"Sorry no can do, I've got to take you to the homeless shelter." said Strong.

Wart became confused.

"Why?" said Wart.

Strong pulled out a folder.

"I've been looking at your file and you've got quite a problem with authority. Attempted murder; 43 counts, public nudity; 17 counts, moving violations; 6 counts, and use of unregistered weapons; over 9,000 counts." said Strong.

She then became confused.

"Wait how was Helping giving birth to a baby on here?" Asked the cop.

"I broke wind in the baby's face after she came out." said Wart.

"Huh, well if you delivered a baby, then I guess you aren't so bad." said Strong.

"You should meet my sister, she pratically raised me after our parents passed away." said Wart.

The cop became sad

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"Yep got my love of guns from my mother." He said.

"Yeah I'll bet she was a piece of work." said Strong.

She then started drinking a cup of coffee.

"She was." said Wart, "I was five and my sister was eighteen."

The cop spat out her coffee in shock.

"When your parents died?" said Strong.

"Banana peel." said Wart.

Strong just stared on in shock as cricket chirping was heard.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Strong.

"I've got vibranium bones from an incident in Wakanda and Captain America was the only one who could knock me out, how can I be kidding?" said Wart.

"Good point." said the cop.

Later; the two were in some type of building with tons of homeless people.

"Alright, so you just have to serve or cook food for everyone who walks in here. I'll be back by the end of the day to see how you're doing." said Strong.

She then left the building.

Wart sighed.

"I wonder how Meek's doing?" said Wart.

In Meek's mansion; the meerkat was dressed in a red hoodie, blue jeans, and purple shoes adding spices to a turkey when a knocking was heard.

Meek walked to the front door.

"This is what I get for allowing Napier to spend the holiday with his family." said Meek.

He opened the door to see Sonic who was holding a thing of pumpkin pie, Ray, Janna, Marco, Jackie, and Duncan were on the other side of the door.

"Sonic, Ray, you made it, and with more guests I might add." said Meek.

"And with pie." said Ray.

He then noticed Meek's outfit.

"What's with the wardrobe change?" said Ray.

Meek looked at his outfit.

"Figured I might as well wear something different for my first Thanksgiving." said Meek.

"If I'm being honest with myself, the Ghost Rider look was definetly you." said Marco.

Meek sighed.

"I know." said Meek, "Come on in."

The group walked into the mansion and Meek closed the door and began to walk off, but heard a knocking on the door and opened it up, revealing David Pumpkins and his dancing skeletons.

"How's it hanging, I'm David Pumpkins, and I'm going to scare the hell out of you." said David.

Then funky music started playing and the skeletons started dancing before David joined in.

The group stopped dancing.

"Any questions?" said David.

"Just one. Why're you here, it's not even Halloween anymore." said Meek.

"I have no idea." said David.

Meek closed the door and started to walk off.

"There needs to be a law against people like that." said Meek.

Another knocking was heard, making Meek groan.

"What is this, open house?" said Meek.

He opened the front door to see Luna, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, and Lana were on the otherside.

"No, it's a special holiday where we get together and stuff our faces with turkey, stuffing, pumpkin pie, and yams." said Lynn.

Meek pointed his thumb into the mansion and the group walked in.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours." said Meek.

He closed the door before walking into the kitchen.

Back with Wart; he was sprinkling tons of seasoning on a turkey.

"The nerve of the justice system making me do community service on Thanksgiving when I should be spending it with either my sister or best friend." said Wart, "At least that one cop showed pity on me after seeing what all I've been through."

He then thought of something.

"But why is she a community service officer, someone who takes her job that seriously should be on the streets." said Wart.

He heard a vibrating sound and saw a text from an unknown caller who said 'How's the shelter?'

Wart then texted 'Officer Strong?'

Another text appeared that said 'Who else?'

Wart then texted back 'How the hell did you get this number?'

Officer Strong sent another text that said 'Looked it up in the databank.'

Wart texted back 'Just out of curiosity, how did you wind up working as a community service officer? Seems like you were a street cop before.'

A text from the cop appeared that said 'I don't want to talk about it.'

Wart did some thinking before texting 'Tell you what, I do my hours and get you back on the streets, and in return you put in a good word about me to the judge and return all my guns you confiscated.'

A Text from Strong appeared: 'Deal and tell you what I'll call your sister and meet up for Thanksgiving Dinner. Also I recorded the a thanksgiving Day Parade.'

Wart chuckled and texted 'She's a saint, isn't she?'

Then another text appeared that said 'She sounds like one.'

Wart texted 'When our parents died, she put her own plans aside to raise me.'

Another text appeared which said '4:30 pick up time.'

Wart nodded before texting 'Sounds good to me' and added a smily face emoji.

He then put his phone away before putting the turkey in an oven.

"If I wasn't a vegan, I'd probably enjoy this." said Wart.

He then laughed.

"But I'll make an exception for that bird." He said.


	5. The Real Commander and Chief Yodel

Back on Planet Gobble; Bennet and Pete were outside Yodel's tent.

Pete looked inside the tent.

"Clear." said Pete.

The two entered the tent.

"There must be something that makes him suspicious." said Bennet.

Pete saw something and gasped.

The young brother chameleon turned around.

"What is it?" said Bennet.

Pete pointed to tons of CD albums.

"This guy's got Kenny Loggin albums." said Pete, "And he said humans were a terrible race."

Bennet shook his head.

"Seems like I'm the only competent one." said Bennet.

He continued looking around the tent and saw something on the desk.

"What's this?" said Bennet.

He picked up a piece of paper and read the contents on it.

"Bust Milleous out of Plumber custody, conspire with him to stage a war, trade illegal weapons with Incursians, live the good life on a tropical planet." Bennet read.

Pete became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Pete.

"Milleous and Yodel have been conspiring with each other." said Bennet.

"You think General Plucky knew about this?" said Pete.

"Only one way to find out." said Bennet.

Later, on Camo's ship in an interrogating room; General Plucky and Camo were looking at each other.

"Now I'm going to ask you this once, did you have knowledge of your boss and Milleous conspiring with each other to stage this war?" said Camo.

Plucky became shocked.

"What, that's ridiculous, there is no way anyone of my race would have known of two alien leaders conspiring to make a fake war with each other." said Plucky.

"He's telling the truth." a Voice said

Everyone turned and saw a Cloaked Being with a beak and hook for a hand.

"Who are you?" Asked Plucky.

"Let's just say that I'm a defector of this entire race." said the cloaked being.

Plucky became shocked.

"Wait, we've been able to defect this whole time? I could have left planet Gobble and gotten a job as a cop on Mobius?" said Plucky.

"Yes and the Planets Leader is really His evil brother." said the Cloaked Guy.

Camo became confused.

"Hold on." said Camo.

He took the figures hood off, revealing that the being looked like Commander Yodel.

Camo became shocked.

"The real Yodel?" said Camo.

The turkey who was revealed to be the real Commander and Chief Yodel chuckled.

"The one and only." said Yodel.

In another room; the others overheard and saw everything became shocked.

"The Yodel we met was a fraud?" said Badger.

"Well that explains a lot." said Mony.

Back with Yodel he sighed.

"I can't believe my brother would do this. He was always hated even by our family. Heck even our grandmother hated him." said Yodel.

Camo chuckled.

"My own grandmother hated me as well." said Camo.

Plucky became confused.

"Your grandmother hated you?" said Plucky.

"More like my whole family at the time." said Camo.

He turned back to Yodel.

"Anywho, why did that phony guy take control of your race?" said Camo.

"He wanted to get back at everyone for treating him like garbage." said Yodel.

"Oh bullied in high school, I see." said Camo.

"No, he was bullied in preschool, and then it lasted till high school." said Yodel.

Camo just stared at Yodel as cricket chirping was heard.

"Hang on a second." said Camo.

He darted his tongue out before it returned to his mouth, revealing a cricket was on it before the chameleon ate the bug.

Camo swallowed the cricket before burping.

"Whoa, those cricket's really come back to you." said Camo.

He chuckled.

"One time, my daughter ate a firefly and her teeth glowed for two weeks." said Camo.

In the interrogatig watch room; a firefly flew all over the room and McKinnon darted a tongue out and it grabbed the firefly before going back into her mouth.

The teenage daughter ate the bug before burping.

She smiled, revealing her teeth were glowing green.

Everyone is shocked by that.

"What?" said McKinnion.

"You-you got a little something in your mouth." said Badger.

McKinnon felt around her mouth with her tongue.

"Where at?" said McKinnon.

"Teeth area." said Mony.

"I don't feela thing." said McKinnon.

"You're teeth are glowing." said Pete.

McKinnon became shocked.

"Again?" said McKinnon.

Everyone shook their heads.

"It's like a black light poster in your mouth." said Bennet.

"I'll say." said Mony.

Back in the interrogating room.

"Alright, we help you expose your brother, and in return you pay us compensation for that asshole getting us in danger." said Camo.

Yodel chuckled.

"Deal." said Yodel.


	6. End of Community Service

Back in the homeless shelter; Wart walked into a bathroom and locked the door.

"Alright, time to keep my end of the bargain." said Wart.

He then sighed.

"But I'm still doing my hours." said Wart.

He pulled out his phone before dialing a number.

In Wart's apartment; Fishfins was playing Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 on a Nintendo Switch tablet.

"Oh yeah, you'll regreat merging timelines into one Kang the Conquerer." said Fishfins.

Then his desk phone started ringing.

"Later." said Fishfins.

He paused the game and picked up a phone headpiece before putting it on his head and pushing the talk button.

"Wart Warthog and Bounty Hunter Detective Agency, how can I help you?" said Fishfins.

A split screen appeared and Wart was on the other line.

"First off, don't say that whenever me or Meek are calling." said Wart.

"Sorry, I don't have caller ID." said Fishfins.

"Can you look up something on Officer Strong? I need something to find out why she's a community service officer and not on the street." sadi Wart.

"You got it boss." Fishfins said before doing work on his computer.

He was typing and typing.

"I'm also ordering us tickets for the new Star Wars movie, ok?" Asked Fishfins.

Wart nodded.

"Yeah okay." said Wart.

"I'm multi tasking right now." said Fishfins.

He continued working on his computer and eventually stopped.

"Found something." said Fishfins, "Officer Strong was a well ranking seargent on the Toon City Police Department, but during a drug bust, a ton of narcotics went missing."

"Pull up the police report." said Wart.

"I'll have to hack into the police department mainframe." said Fishfins.

He did tons of work on the computer.

"I got it. The report says that Strong took a lot of the drugs, but the news says it went missing." said Fishfins.

Wart did some thinking.

"Anyone else know of this bust?" said Wart.

Fishfins did more work.

"Her former partner, one rookie by the name of Burell." said Fishfins, "I've even got an address."

"Looks like this Burell person needs a visit." said Wart.

He pushed the end call icon on his phone before pulling out another phone and going to an audio recording storage file.

He selected one called 'Wart's incredible diareha problems' before pushing the play icon.

Then Wart's loud screaming and farting sounds emerged from the phone.

Wart chuckled.

"They'll never know the difference." said Wart.

He walked to a window and opened it up before walking out the bathroom and leaving the shelter.

Back at Meek's mansion; Janna, Jackie, and Ray walked past a room that had a grandfather clock and walked backwards before entering the room and looking at the clock.

"Ooh, fancy." said Ray.

"I want to touch it." said Janna.

She reached for the clock hands.

"I have a hunch we shouldn't be messing with this clock." said Jackie.

Marco entered the room.

"Why is that?" said Janna.

"Hey, what-"Marco said before Janna moved the big hand to 11 and Marco disappeared, screaming.

Everyone turned to where Marco was.

"Huh?" said Jackie, "Could have sworn Marco was walking in here."

"This coming from someone who technically isn't in a relationship with Marco anymore due to how Star Vs the Forces of Evil is going down." said Ray.

Jackie scoffed.

"Screw what Disney has planned." said Jackie.

Then Marco with the body of He-Man appeared in the room.

The teen looked down and chuckled.

"Hey, my sexy pecks when I was in my thirties are back." said Marco.

Janna and Jackie turned to Marco and became shocked.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba." the two teen girls said.

Ray shook his head.

"Should have seen that coming." said Ray.

He moved the big hand, making Marco disappear.

The girls became shocked.

"Hey, you got rid of the muscular Marco." said Janna.

Then Marco back to normal but in Roman empire armor appeared.

The mexican teen looked at himself.

"My pecks are gone." said Marco, "But this armor is neat."

Then his armor disappeared, leaving Marco naked.

The girls and Ray looked down at Marco's privates and became shocked.

Marco looked down and covered himself.

"This is embarrasing." said Marco.

Jackie moved the big hand, making Marco disappear again.

"That was very unusual." said Jackie.

"Yep, it was huge." said Janna.

"You could fit that thing in a footlong Subway sandwich." said Ray.

Marco then returned in a loin cloth and carrying a club.

"Me Marco Diaz, you messing with me." said Marco.

Then Sonic who had Lana standing on his shoulder's walked into the room.

"Good thing we waited till a commercial to take a bathroom break." said Lana.

"Oh yeah." said Sonic.

The two then noticed everything.

"What the?" said Sonic.

"We found a clock and now this happened." said Ray.

Sonic looked at the clock and moved both hands back to twelve, making Marco disappear before appearing in his own clothes behind Jackie.

The skateboarding girl backed up, but bumped into Marco.

She turned around and gasped, but the Mexican teen put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and smiled.

"All good Jackie, all good." said Marco.

He then sighed.

"But I've seen some stuff that can't be unseen." said Marco.

"So did I." said Ray.

"Let's get back to the living room, the parade's about to continue." said Lana.

The group walked out of the room.

In another house; some guy with black hair, wearing a cop uniform was pouring himself a cup of coffee, but looked around in confusion.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a 44 glock and cocked it.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Wart sitting on a recliner with a sawoff double barrel shotgun aimed at him.

The cop became shocked.

"For a guy on the police force Burell, you sure don't think about keeping your weaponry in plain sight where anyone can break in and just grab it." said Wart.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" the cop known as Burell said sounding like Ty Burell.

"Names Wart Warthog Private Detective." said Wart, "And your back door was unlocked."

Burell groaned.

"I've really got to lock all my doors." said Burell.

"Drop the 44 glock, you won't be needing it." said Wart.

The cop dropped the gun and it discharged before the bullet hit Wart in the knee.

Burell became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE NOT SCREAMING IN PAIN!" yelled Burell.

"My bones are made out of vibranium, construction site accident in Wakanda." said Wart.

The cop just fainted.

Later; Wart had Burell tied to a chair.

The cop woke up and looked around.

"What the? What's this about?" said Burell.

"I want to know about that drug bust you did with Officer Strong." said Wart.

The Cop gulped.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR BRINGING IN THE DRUGS AND FRAMING OFFICER STRONG!" shouted Burell.

"Didn't know until now." said Wart.

He then pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it.

"And thank you for all this evidence that I recorded and sent to the cops." said Wart.

Burell scoffed.

"You're bluffing." said Burell.

However; tons of siren sounds were heard.

The cop became shocked and turned to where Wart was at, only to see that he was gone.

"Aw crap. He took my sawoff." said Burell.

Back at the shelter; Wart snuck into the bathroom and picked up his backup phone before pushing the stop icon and putting it in his jacket.

He flushed the toilet and washed his hands before going back out.

"Alright, time to get back to work." said Wart.

Later; he was carving several turkey's with an electric knife.

He grabbed one piece with a fork and placed it on a plate with some mash potatoes and stuffing before turning around to see Officer Strong looking at him.

The warthog squealed.

"I have been here the whole time and you can't prove anything." said Wart.

"You're phone was found in my old partner's home." said Strong.

"Some asshole stole it from me." said Wart.

"With a recorded confession of Burell framing me for a drug bust we were both involved in." said Strong.

"Must have been a criminal involved." said Wart.

"You're voice was in the recording as well." said Strong.

"Might have sounded like me." said Wart.

The Cop smirked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you snuck out of this place and managed to get Burell to confess." said Strong.

Wart chuckled.

"Yeah right." said Wart.

"I know so." said Strong, "But my official statement will be that you were here the whole time."

Wart sighed

"I know." He said.

"But I'll make an exception when I fill in my report." She said.

"Alright then." said Wart.

"By the way you're hours are over with, better meet your sister." said Strong.

The two then walked out of the building.

Meanwhile at Meek's mansion; the meerkat pulled his turkey out of the oven and placed it on a cart with mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, stuffing, and dinner rolls.

He panted from exhaustion.

"Why couldn't we have sprung for pizza instead?" said Meek.

"Maybe but if any birds saw this they would be some Angry Birds." said Luan who walked by.

A drum solo was heard and Meek turned and saw Lana on a drum set that said Bad Puns.

"What someone had to do it." She said.

Lana walked out of the kitchen as Meek's phone started ringing.

He picked up his phone and saw a picture of him and Wart with their hands on each other's shoulders and Wart's name on it before pushing the talk icon.

"Hello?" said Meek.

He then heard tons of moaning and car horn sounds coming from the phone, shocking him.

" _WHO'S A DIRTY COP!?_ " Wart's voice yelled.

" _I AM!_ " Officer Strong's voice yelled.

" _WHO'S DIRTY!?_ " Wart's voice yelled.

" _I AM!_ " Strong's voice yelled once more.

" _WHO?!_ " Wart yelled.

" _ME!_ " Officer Strong yelled.

Meek pushed the end call icon.

"Butt dialers, always at a bad time for them and the person they accidentally call, but this is a very tramautizing thing." Meek said as Luna walked into the kitchen and he looked at her "If I wasn't bothered and traumatized by your bisexual revalation, I am now by the fact that Wart is giving a Harvey Weinstein to someone I can assume he just met."

Luna became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Luna.

"Wart butt dialed me, while giving the Bill Cosby to a friend of his." said Meek.

Luna became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Luna.

"Yep, he and some girl friend of his are recreating Fifty Shades of Grey right now." said Meek.

Luna's jaw dropped; in fact it fell so hard it hits Marco's Motorcycle dragon Nachos.

She put her jaw back in place.

"What kind of a person is he?" said Luna.

"In all fairness we should have seen this coming." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Yep, he's a very disgusting individual." said Luna.

"And on the first date." said Meek.

The two walked out of the kitchen with Meek pushing the cart.

Later; all the food was on the huge dining room table where tons of people were at.

"Oh wow, this is good." said Janna.

"Hold up, we should do the whole what we're thankful tradition. And since this is Meek's first Thanksgiving, we should have him start." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr laughed

"Yeah right." He said. "That's Like Deadpool trying to paint a Thanksgiving portrait."

 **Cutaway Gag**

Deadpool was painting a portrait.

"A little here, a little there, and there we go." said Deadpool.

He looked at his photo, only to see that hs Thanksgiving dinner table portrait looked like a Jackson Pollock painting.

The mutant became shocked.

"Nope, this is wrong." said Deadpool.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Lynn Sr was tapped on the shoulder.

The man turned around to see an angry Midnight who was growling and cracking his knuckles.

Lynn Sr gulped.

"Go right ahead." said Lynn Sr.

Meek opened a bottle of Diet Root Beer and stood up.

"I've got so many things to be thankful for right now. Returning to civilization, entering the dating world again after a very long hiatus, and becoming a costumed hero to protect the innocent. But the one thing I'm really thankful for is meeting this great group of misfits that I'm proud to call my friends and family." said Meek.

Everyone even Lynn Sr Cried at that.

"That's it Meek I no longer hate you and nothing you do can change my mind." He said.

Meek shook his head and sighed.

"About time." said Meek.

Knuckles leaned over to Mike.

"How did he not think about doing that sooner?" said Knuckles.

"No idea." said Mike.

"We've all got our own problems, but we still manage to work through them like any family would. For example; Janna is always openly flirting with Marco despite their own relationship statuses." said Meek.

Janna became shocked.

"You cant prove that." said Janna.

Marco pulled out his phone and went to his audio recordings and pushed the play icon on one of the recordings.

" _Well, now that you found your little book, let's make some magic with it._ " Janna's voice said from the phone.

" _I don't need your help, Janna! Thank you_." Marco's voice said from the phone.

Janna's voice scoffed from the phone.

" _Whatever. You'll need me soon enough, Marco, 'cause I got your house keys._ " Janna's voice said from the phone.

Marco was laughing and Janna groaned.

"My point exactly." said Meek.

He then drank his soda in one swig before burping with his mouth closed.

Sonic stood up and opened a can of Diet Pepsi.

"One thing I'm thankful for is that we no longer have to deal with Killjoy anymore." said Sonic.

"Amen." said everyone.

"I'm greatful that I kicked that annoying Doug into the sun right before we saw Justice League." said Lana

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

Later; Knuckles was standing up.

"I don't know what to be thankful for." said Knuckles.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Well what're we waiting for?" Janna said before pulling a chainsaw from her beanie and starting it up, "Let's eat a ton of food and get a Thanksgiving hangover."

Everyone nodded and dug in the food.

"What all does she keep in that beanie?" said Jackie.


	7. Defeating a Faker and Milleous

Back on Planet Gobble; Milleous and the fake Commander and Chief Yodel were in a hot tub full of green water.

"Oh yeah, this is the life." said the fake leader.

"You said it." Milleous said before farting.

The Fake Commander growled.

"Rude." said the faker.

However; a blaster was aimed at the back of the turkey's head, shocking him.

The blaster was being held by Camo.

"No sudden movements." said Camo.

Then Badger aimed his crossbow blaster at the back of Milleous's head.

The Frog gulped.

"Oh boy." said Milleous.

He and the turkey raised their hands in the air.

"Now here's what's going to happen; the two of you are going to turn yourselves in, the real Yodel will regain his position as leader of this planet, and there won't be anymore fake wars." said Camo.

"If we refuse?" said the faker.

Camo pulled his trigger and the turkey's head was blown off, killing him.

Milleous became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Milleous.

The chameleon also shot the space frog in the shoulder.

The former Incursian leader screamed in pain.

"OH GOD, MY SHOULDER!" yelled Milleous.

Camo then smirked.

"I'm gonna kill you." He said.

Milleous became confused.

"Why?" said Milleous.

"You harmed my daughter." said Camo.

The frog became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Milleous.

"She was a lot like her mother, and the only reminder I have left of my ex wife who I loved so dearly." said Camo.

The Frog laughed.

"Bet your wife was ugly like Wonder Woman." He said.

Camo dropped his blaster and started strangling Milleous.

"My 'ex-wife' was a saint and very beautiful." said Camo.

"Yeah right." said the Frog.

"Make your choice, you've only got about thirty seconds left until you pass out either temporarily or permanently." said Camo.

Milleous did some thinking before pulling out a white flag and waving it.

Camo smiled and let go of the frog who started panting.

"Good boy." said Camo.

Badger then pulled out some cuffs and placed them on Milleous's wrists.

The evil Frog muttered.

"Deal with it." said Badger.

He lifted Milleous up, only to revealing that he wasn't wearing anything, shocking him and Camo.

"GOOD GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" said Camo.

"OH MY GOD EVEN I CAN SEE THAT!" yelled Badger.

"What, haven't you seen Hot Tub Time Machine? It's all I'm allowed to see in the Plumber base." said Milleous.

"Yep, and Wild Hogs." said Camo, "My personal favorite film."

"I can take a guess on why." said Badger.

He turned back to Milleous.

"Put on some pants or something, Christ." said Badger.

Later; Milleous was in swim shorts with Barney the Dinosaur on them.

"Seriously?" said Camo.

Camo shot those shorts destroying them.

The shorts then fell of Milleous, making him naked again.

"Big mistake, big mistake." said Camo.

Later; the Plumber's were escorting Milleous who had a bath robe on and Max Tennyson was talking to Camo and Badger.

"So let me get this straight; Milleous was naked when you aprehended him?" said Max.

The Mobians nodded.

"That's right, his privates were very wrinkly." said Badger.

"A birthday suit gone wrong." said Camo.

Max threw up.

"That's disgusting." said Max.

"You want to keep something like this from happening again? Then force him to watch reruns of Pickle and Peanut." said Camo

Max did some thinking.

"That sounds reasonable." said Max.

He walked off as Yodel approached Camo and Badger.

"You saved my entire race. I am forever in your debt." said Yodel.

Camo and Badger nodded.

"First off, our promise." said Camo.

"Sure, sure, but you should join us for our special feast." said Yodel.

Badger did some thinking.

"Well it is Thanksgiving on Earth, and our first one, so what the hey?" said Badger.

"What're we eating?" said Camo.

Later; the two and Camo's children saw the fake leader was defeather and being roasted over an open flame.

"Your brother?" said Bennet.

"Yep, everytime someone in our race betrays us, we cook him or her and eat that person's corpse." said Yodel.

"So this is canibalism." said Pete.

Yodel nodded.

"Well I'm starving." Mony said before pulling out a knife and fork, "Let's eat."


	8. Happy Thanksgiving

On Camo's ship which was cruising through space; the group was in the control room groaning.

"Did that turkey agree with anyone?" said McKinnon.

"No." said Camo.

"We should sue that entire race for food poisoning." said Badger.

"Agreed." everyone said.

"But all in all, how was that for our first Thanksgiving?" said Camo.

"It was okay, despite not being able to celebrate it with Meek, it was still good." said Pete.

Badger sighed.

"I can only think about how he's dealing with the holiday right now." said Badger.

Back on Earth; the group in Meek's mansion had eaten up everything on the table and groaned.

"So good." said Owen.

"Definetly." said Ben.

Meek then farted.

"Sorry." said Meek.

"It's cool, we do that on a regular basis." said Jackie.

Meek chuckled.

"Best first Thanksgiving ever." said Meek, "Reminds me of that music video I made with Marco last month."

Sonic turned to Meek.

"You made a music video?" said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, I did." said Meek.

"I remember the video." said Marco.

Later; Meek was on a laptop watching a video of himself in only his gym shorts pretending to pulverize Marco who was dressed like Maui and Sonic, Luna, Marco, and Jackie were watching it.

" _You try to be tough, but your armor's just not hard enough._ " the video Meek sang before the lights in the video turned off and the video meerkat was now glowing purple while his teeth were glowing red, " _Maui, now it's time to kick your heiny._ "

Meek then paused the video, leaving Sonic, Luna, and Jackie shocked.

"That was very impressive." said Jackie.

Luna nodded.

"Indeed." said Luna.

"Especially when you were wearing that suit loaded with diamonds. How did you come across that anyways?" said Sonic.

"Neil Patrick Harris." said Meek.

The hedgehog just stared at the meerkat.

"No, I designed it myself." said Meek.

"And the glow in the dark features?" said Sonic.

"He was wearing a special skin tight like jumpsuit that seems invisible but starts to glow when the lights are out, and his teeth was a result of wearing some special teeth whitening stripes." said Marco.

Sonic nodded.

"I see." he said before turning to Meek, "Would you want to maybe tag along with my band on this Christmas gig we're planning? You know, for the special effects stuff you did in your video and possibly to perform with us."

Meek did some thinking.

"Me tag along on a gig on my first upcoming Christmas with a band that my girlfriend is in?" said Meek.

"Yep, you've got all the qualities. Good guitar skills, tons of knowledge with special effects, and a very good mechanic in case we break down." said Sonic.

"I don't know, usually I just perform for my own amusement." said Meek.

"I'll have you sing a single." said Sonic.

"Alright." said Meek.

Meanwhile in front of a house that seemed similar to Peter Griffin's house; Wart and Officer Strong went to the door and the warthog knocked on the door before it opened up, revealing Wart's sister Hunter was on the other side.

"There's my favorite sister." said Wart.

"I'm your only sister." said Hunter.

"Yeah I know, that's what makes you my favorite sister." said Wart.

The two siblings hugged each other before breaking apart.

"Anyways, this is Officer Strong." said Wart.

Hunter smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you." said Hunter.

Strong smiled.

"Same here." said Strong.

Later; the three were at a table eating some turkey, stuffing, and yams.

"So you were put back on the street because of an incident that your old partner framed you for?" said Hunter.

Strong nodded.

"Yep, I owe it to your brother for helping me out." said Strong.

"He's such a saint. He even helped me with my collage work several times." said Hunter.

Strong became shocked and turned to Wart.

"You've been in collage?" said Strong.

Wart nodded.

"Yeah it's kind of a whole thing. Hunter was in a bad place six years ago, and on that day I met my best friend Meek who inspired my sister to change her life, and she did by going to collage." said Wart.

Strong nodded

"I see." She said.

"How pathetic." said a Voice.

Everyone saw The ex president Toby Pidgeon.

"What the?" said Hunter.

"I'm here to reclaim my presidental position, and since the warthog is tight with the current president I'll-" Tody said before being grabbed by Strong who then walked off, "Wait, what're you doing? This the bathroom, what's this all about?"

Then a flushing sound was heard and Strong returned.

"We're all on the same page right?" said Strong.

"You really shouldn't flush those things, that's how New York got those giant aligator's in the sewers." said Wart.

Strong groaned.

"That's an urban legend." said Strong.

Killer Croc entered the room.

"Oh, you think so?" said Killer Croc.

Everyone saw Killer Croc shocked.

"What I'm here because Hunter invited me." said Kill Croc

Toby came back is is mad.

"You miss are pathetic and I'll..." He started.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted a voice.

Pidgeon Toby became confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

Everyone saw Lana running.

"What the?" He asked.

However Lane knocked into the bird sending him flying.

"LIVE FROM NEW YORK ITS SATURDAY NIGHT!" shouted the evil bird and he flew into the sun and got killed for good

Hunter turned to Wart.

"So Wart, anything of interest happen with your meerkat friend lately?" said Hunter.

Wart chuckled.

"Yep, he became a member of the Justice League." said Wart.

Hunter is shocked.

"NO WAY SO AM I!" She shouted

Wart whistled.

"This is very unusual." said Wart.


End file.
